


Winter's Milk

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation, Milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: Yang, Winter, Coco and Velvet have taken a winter holiday up to some quiet cabins away from the rest of the world, and of all the things the two couples could have forgotten to bring with them, it was milk. Luckily for these two couples, they have a way of getting around this.





	1. Yang And Winter

Yang was as happy as can be as she and her girlfriend Winter stepped out of the car and headed up towards the pair of cabins that they had booked for a winter escape, carrying a decent amount of food and luggage for their trip away to the South Valian Alps. She had developed a fondness for the season not long after she started dating the elder Schnee, due to how happy she saw it made Winter. It was also nice to see Winter out of her Atlesian Specialist uniform, as much as Yang did appreciate the way it flattered Winter’s curvy figure. The fluffy turquoise sweater and tight white jeans that Winter was wearing today wasn’t too bad either, so Yang had that to enjoy. She turned and saw that Coco and Velvet were following close behind, carrying their share of the supplies.

“Thank you again, guys! It’s super nice of you two to get a cabin for us!” Velvet chirped as she made her way towards the cabins.

“Hey, thank Winter. She’s the sweetheart that paid for this, I’m just lucky enough to be dating her and be friends with you two,” Yang said sweetly as she nuzzled up to Winter’s side.

“Yang, please, you’re too kind,” Winter replied, a soft smile on her lips.

“Ugh, you two are too cute,” Coco playfully scoffed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, me and Velv are gonna go be too cute in our cabin.” With that, the two couples made their way to their individual cabins. As Winter and Yang set their supplies down, Winter cracked into the food bags, pulling out a tin of coffee and a pair of mugs.

“Aw, thanks babe, I could really do with something to warm me up,” Yang said, not being entirely truthful, considering how warm her fur lined jacket was and just how warm she was as a person, but she wasn’t going to turn down something like this. She heard a concerned noise come from Winter and came over to check on her. “What’s up? Are we missing something?”

“We don’t have any milk,” Winter pointed out.

“Eh, it’s fine. I’m sure we just accidentally put it all in Coco and Velvet’s bags. I’ll ask ‘em,” Yang reassured as she pulled her scroll out and flicked Coco a message.

Yangarang: Hey, Coco, you guys got any milk?

HotChocolate: We were gonna ask you the same thing

Yang stared blankly at her scroll.

Yangarang: Did all four of us forget to buy milk?

HotChocolate: Guess so. Me and Velv can make do, but if you guys are going to pick some up, we’d appreciate you getting us some

HotChocolate: IDK how we’d pay you back, but we could figure something out

Yang turned, intending to ask Winter how she felt about going down into the nearby town for milk, but Winter was very busy lying on her back, looking like her soul was busy escaping her body.

Yangarang: Yeah, I don’t think Winter’s leaving the cabin any time soon. I’ll let you know if that changes.

With that, Yang put her scroll in her jacket pocket, then tossed her jacket onto the nearby couch.

“Winter? Babe? You know I can solve this problem for you, right?” Yang asked sweetly, crouching down next to her girlfriend.

“I hope it isn’t with black coffee. Weiss drinks it and I still cannot understand how or why,” Winter answered, her thousand-mile stare burning a hole in the ceiling.

“Nah, don’t worry babe, it’s not that. You remember that thing I always have to deal with, right?” Yang reminded, making Winter sit up and pay attention.

“Oh. I wouldn’t have thought of that,” Winter said, the surprise clear in her voice.

“Eh, it beats just pumping and dumping. It always felt like such a waste not using my milk for anything,” Yang commented.

A few less than tidy minutes later, two coffees were ready, a little lighter on milk than how the couple usually took their coffees, but still enough to help dull the natural bitterness of the coffee. Once Yang had cleaned up the milk that missed the mugs as it dribbled from her nipples, she brought it over to the seat that Winter had grabbed at the little table in the living area. Winter’s face lit up the moment the coffee hit her tongue.

“Oh, goodness, this is incredible,” Winter said, surprised at the words coming out of her mouth. “In fact, I think this might even be better than coffee with…” Winter faltered as she tried to come up with the right word.

“It’s okay, Winter, you can say ‘normal milk’. I know it’s kinda weird for adults to be drinking breast milk,” Yang reassured, with Winter putting on a pensive look as she heard Yang’s comment. “But hey, at least I can really say that this coffee was made with love,” Yang added, putting on a light hearted tone that put a soft smile on Winter’s face.

“I know everything you ever make it made with plenty of love. That must be why I also enjoy your cooking,” Winter replied, gazing at Yang’s angelic grinning face, or at least what Winter would call angelic, being beyond biased.

“Man, if everyone else knew you could get this sappy, I don’t think anyone would be scared of you,” Yang teased as Winter shot her a half-hearted glare.

“Maybe tonight I can show you what makes me so scary,” Winter said in a tone sultry enough for Yang to pick up on what Winter was really saying. Yang couldn’t help but admire Winter’s ability to say something like that with a mostly straight face, while she was on the verge of bursting into a giggle.

“Oh, wow, no need to threaten me with a good time.”

* * *

The next morning, Yang awoke to find her body was still a little stiff and achy from Winter’s ‘punishments’ last night. As she sat up, she felt a little extra weight on her bare chest, a sign that she would probably need to empty her mammaries in the next day or two. Also, as she sat up, she noticed Winter just barely beginning to stir, her face partially hidden by her messy white hair that had not yet been tamed and put in Winter’s usual tight bun.

“Mmm… good morning, my love,” Winter said in a croaky voice. Yang smiled softly as she brushed some of Winter’s hair out of the way of her face.

“Good morning to you too. You had a pretty ‘active’ night last night. Need a hand waking up this morning?” Yang offered as Winter slowly sat up, revealing her pale, nude body.

“That would be wonderful, dear. Will it have some extra love in it?” Winter asked as she just barely nuzzled Yang’s bare chest. Yang smirked at Winter’s comment.

“Don’t worry babe, I’ll make sure it’s got a little extra love in it. Fortunately I’ve got some to spare in the tanks,” Yang sad as she slowly and carefully got out of bed, taking a moment to make sure her legs were working properly before staggering over to the little kitchenette and whipping up two coffees, squirting her milk into the mugs with a little more accuracy than yesterday’s messy attempt. Yang then carefully made her way back to the bed, handing Winter her coffee and popping her own on the bedside table on her side. As Winter brought the mug to her lips and the coffee to her tongue, Winter let out a content hum as she savoured the taste of the coffee, enhanced with Yang’s breast milk.

“Another wonderful coffee, love,” Winter complimented, her voice getting less croaky and tired by the second. “I’m going to miss this when our holiday is over.” Yang let out a small chuckle.

“Heh. If I didn’t know better, I’d be thinking that you’re getting addicted to my milk,” Yang joked. Winter kept drinking her coffee as she gave the idea some legitimate thought. Could she get addicted to this? Sure, she might really enjoy it, but an addiction seemed a bit much.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, Yang continued to be the couple’s milk supply as the couple did couple things in the nearby mountains and forests. On the bright side, Winter had nothing but nice things to say about her milk, and the regular milking seemed to help Yang produce more milk, making it easier to produce enough for the couple to have a couple of coffees in a day. Also, Yang was pretty sure that her boobs had gotten at least a little bit bigger, maybe even by a whole cup size, and whether Winter noticed or not, she was certainly giving her boobs plenty of attention. The downsides didn’t really manifest until towards the end of her trip, those being the fact that Yang was starting to outgrow her bras and she was starting to feel full at times. Fortunately, those times usually coincided with coffee time for her and Winter, but on the penultimate morning of the trip, Yang woke up to small wet patches on her pyjama shirt.

“Ah crap,” Yang complained quietly as she shot out of bed. Her milk-laden breasts were adding a noticeable amount of weight on her chest as they bounced along to Yang’s quick steps towards the bathroom sink. Yang slipped out of her top and tried her best to rinse the milk out before her shirt stained. All of this managed to wake Winter right as Yang went to hang her shirt on the back of a chair and start rummaging through her suitcase.

“Is something wrong?” Winter asked, sitting up and brushing her hair out of her eyes.

“I’m leaking. I’m trying to find my breast pump so I can deal with it,” Yang answered, trying her best to hide her annoyance. There was a quiet pause for a brief moment.

“Perhaps… I could deal with it for you,” Winter offered. Yang stopped her searching as her brain tried to process what Winter said. She turned to face the bed and found that Winter had crawled over the bed towards the corner where Yang had stashed her stuff.

“Wh-what does that mean?” Yang said, an eyebrow raised as her brain kept working on figuring out where Winter was going with this.

“Like this.” With that, Winter leant in towards Yang’s swollen breasts, using a hand to support a breast as she latched on to a large, erect nipple. Winter began to gently suckle at Yang’s teat as Yang let out a shocked gasp at the sudden sensation. Much to Yang’s surprise, the sensation was as relieving and pleasurable as it was unexpected. Entirely on instinct, Yang sat down on the bed and sort of cradled Winter, holding her girlfriend close as she drank Yang’s milk straight from the source. Something about all of this, as unusual as it was, felt good to Yang. Maybe it was the closeness, the intimacy of all of this that Yang was appreciating. Or maybe it just felt really good to empty her full breasts out, regardless of how. Honestly, Yang preferred the first option, and it felt the most correct. After all, a breast pump never felt this warm, a breast pump never gently caressed her bosom, and her breast pump was never a beautiful white-haired woman that Yang loved with all of her heart and then some. Yes, Yang was convinced, it was definitely better with Winter in her arms, gently and lovingly drinking from her teats. Once the first breast was emptied, Winter unlatched from Yang’s teat and the pair manoeuvred Winter onto the other so she could keep drinking. Winter started to feel a little bit full from all the milk, but the taste was almost intoxicatingly good, the soft warmth that radiated from her wonderful girlfriend was too nice to give up, and Winter didn’t have it in her to not finish helping dear, sweet Yang. And so, Winter suckled Yang’s other teat, emptying it all out and drinking it all up. By the time she was done, Winter was feeling very full, but in a satisfied way, or at least in a way that she wasn’t going to have any complaints about. When Winter unlatched her mouth from Yang’s breast, Yang leant down to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead.

“Thank you so, so much. I haven’t felt this light in forever,” Yang whispered, the relief clear in her voice. Winter sat up straight, putting her a few inches taller than Yang, and placed her own kiss on Yang’s forehead.

“Yang, my love, it was my utmost pleasure. If you need it again, please don’t hesitate,” Winter replied as she softly caressed a cheek on Yang’s smiling face.

“I’ll remember that. The trip’s not over yet, and I get the feeling that I’m gonna fill up again before it’s over. I won’t say no to help, especially help as beautiful as you,” Yang flirted, as she reached up to caress Winter’s cheek. The pair leant in, synchronised, as their lips gently met for a soft, sweet kiss that still had a hint of Yang’s sweet milk in the taste. “Huh, so that’s what it tastes like,” Yang said when the pair eventually broke for breath.

“Would you like another taste?” Winter asked, before leaning in for another, longer, deeper kiss, their tongues embracing in their mouths. It was pretty safe to say that most of the rest of Yang and Winter’s holiday had been planned out right there and then, since nothing else could compare to this incredible intimacy that they shared, were sharing and would share for the rest of their time here.


	2. Chapter 2

As Coco finished texting Yang about the milk situation, Coco turned to Velvet, who was looking embarrassed, her normally tall bunny ears drooping.

“Hey, honeybun, relax. They forgot the milk too,” Coco reassured, giving Velvet a gentle shoulder rub.

“I know, I know,” Velvet said, trying her best to not give away her plans that she needed milk for.

“Hey, maybe having black coffee for the next little while might make me want to ease up on the caffeine for once,” Coco joked, flashing a charismatic grin to her girlfriend.

“W-well, you know I can… make milk for you,” Velvet said bashfully. Coco’s eyes flicked down to Velvet’s perky little breasts, not that Velvet would have seen it with Coco’s eyes hidden behind her signature sunglasses.

“Velv, babycakes, sweetheart, did you forget how much coffee I drink? You’d need to be pumping out a crazy amount of milk if you’re gonna be my milk supply,” Coco reasoned.

“Oh, heh, yeah, you’re right,” Velvet said.

“Now, you go deal with the food, I’ll stash everything else away,” Coco suggested, giving Velvet a pat on the butt as she sauntered off to get to work. Quickly, Velvet immediately hid the secret ingredients to the cake she planned on making for Coco, a double chocolate sponge cake, Coco’s favourite, before putting the rest of the food away. Velvet thought about how she was going to do this, when her mind replayed what Coco had told her. Sure, she couldn’t pump out milk fast enough to deal with Coco’s coffee addiction, but if she saved it up, Velvet could probably lactate enough milk for a cake. Sure, it wouldn’t be the most pleasant experience, letting the milk accumulate, filling her mammaries, Velvet would probably aching to let it out, but she was determined to have enough for Coco’s cake.

* * *

The first few days of going without milking herself wasn’t too bad. The only downside that Velvet was noticing for now was that her bras were getting a bit snugger around the cups, showing a little bit more side boob than they used to. Velvet thought she was being sneaky about it, but one morning she was brushing her teeth in her bra and pyjama pants when Coco walked in to start brushing her own teeth. Without her sunglasses on, Velvet could see that Coco took a look at her chest.

“Velv, are you not milking yourself?” Coco asked, an eyebrow raised inquisitively. Velvet spat out the toothpaste and straightened up.

“Oh! Um, I, uh, just… didn’t feel like it,” Velvet lied, a big, nervous grin on her face. Coco looked over her still-as-a-statue girlfriend and pursed her lips in thought.

“Well… if you’re sure about it. Just make sure that if you start leaking, you get your clothes rinsed ASAP, got it?” Coco said in a serious voice. “I don’t want you feeling too embarrassed to wear your cute outfits just because you got some milk on them.”

“D-don’t worry! I’ll be careful,” Velvet reassured, still not sounding particularly convincing as she stepped out of the bathroom. Out of earshot of her girlfriend, she pointed down at her own breasts. “Don’t blow this for me, okay?” she demanded of herself.

* * *

A few more days later, Velvet was definitely feeling like she needed to be milked. Before now, it was more of a want, wanting to lighten the load on her chest, wanting her bras to fit how they were meant to. But this morning, she woke up feeling wet patches in her top and too snug bra, quickly sneaking to the bathroom to rinse the milk out before it stained. After dealing with that and putting on a clean t-shirt, skipping the bra, Velvet was very relieved to hear that Coco and Yang were going up the mountain to go snowboarding. Velvet politely declined the offer to join them, saying it wasn’t really her thing, something that was very true, but not the main reason that Velvet turned down the offer. With the cabin to herself, Velvet stripped out of her top and sauntered topless over into the kitchen to grab out her cake ingredients. This was the best time for it that she was going to get, and she was going to make the most of it. She got all of her ingredients mixed together, the cake tin just waiting for her milk. She aimed her nipple at the cake mix and then pushed down on them, squashing her engorged breasts, before squeezing a stream of milk out of them. Velvet let out a quiet moan as she repeated the motions, squashing and stretching her bigger-than-usual mammaries, milking herself and getting some much-needed relief. She really hoped that Coco wouldn’t catch her doing this, milking herself into Coco’s cake in nothing but her trackpants. That was when Velvet felt a sudden cold draft blast her side for a moment. When she turned to see what caused it, she saw Coco in her snowboarding gear standing in front of the door. Velvet froze like a deer in headlights, her face going bright red and not even taking her hands off of her leaking breasts.

“Uh, h-hey Coco. Whatcha doing back so soon?” Velvet asked, her voice wobbling as she failed to keep her cool.

“The ski-lift was broken,” Coco said, clearly distracted. “What, uh, what are you doing?” Velvet tried and failed to think of any sort of response other than admitting the truth.

“This is… this is exactly what it looks like,” Velvet admitted, dropping her hands. “I wanted to make you your favourite cake, but we don’t have any milk, so I’ve been saving mine all week so I could make it.” There was a moment of quiet where Velvet hoped that the planet would crack open and swallow her whole so that she could get out of this embarrassment. Coco removed her beanie and goggles so Velvet could see her eyes and the sweet gaze Coco was aiming at Velvet.

“Velv, sweetie, you didn’t have to do this for me,” Coco said, a soft smile on her lips as she continued getting out of her snowboarding gear and leaving her in her brown jumper and black jeans. She came up behind Velvet, gently wrapping her arms around Velvet’s slim waist and leant on her, resting her chin on Velvet’s shoulder. “Do you think it needs more milk?” Coco asked, pretending to be innocent.

“M-maybe,” Velvet said quietly.

“Maybe I should help with that,” Coco purred as she slid her hands up Velvet’s toned belly and up to her slowly leaking breasts. She made movements similar to Velvet’s earlier movements, flatten, then squeeze, milking her girlfriend. Velvet gripped the kitchen bench tightly, quiet moans slipping from her lips as her breasts felt incredibly sensitive. It always felt better when Coco helped empty her mammaries, but this was better than Velvet had ever felt, better than she had even imagined. In no time at all, the bowl was filled and Velvet’s mammaries had been emptied. Velvet had just enough of her mental faculties intact to finish the cake and put it in the oven on a timer before dragging a very willing Coco to bed, their lips crashing together at they hit the bed and dove beneath the sheets.

* * *

Some time later, Velvet was resting her head on Coco’s bare chest and Coco was gently stroking Velvet’s fluffy bunny ears, a goofy smile on both of their faces. Then, a ding sound came from the oven and Velvet shot up, the sheets previously covering her gone and her nude body revealed as she dashed over to the oven and got the cake out. After a bit of time for it to cool, she brought a plate with a big slice on it over for Coco to try out.

“Hope you like it, sweetie,” Velvet said, handing over the plate.

“Please, you made it, I’m gonna love it,” Coco laughed as she took the slice in her hand and took a big bite. As she chewed and swallowed, a thoughtful look appeared on her face.

“So, uh, whatcha thinking?” Velvet asked, hoping for the best.

“I’m thinking about what sounds better. Do you prefer ‘Velvet Adel’ or ‘Coco Scarlatina’?” Coco asked smoothly, making Velvet go bright red.

“C-Coco?! I-I-I… I don’t know what to say,” Velvet babbled excitedly.

“Don’t get too excited, babe. I still gotta find the biggest, flashiest ring to put on your finger before I propose, but it is happening, future wife,” Coco said, more certain about this than anything else she had ever said.

“Oh, wow, I should’ve made this cake earlier,” Velvet joked, a slight hint of a stutter in her voice.

“Well, it’s not just the cake, you dealt with not milking yourself for ages just to make this, and I can’t not marry someone that will do something like that just for me,” Coco replied, smiling softly, the smiling turning to a smirk as she prepared to continue. “Plus, you’re damn good in bed.” Somehow, Velvet managed to go even redder.

“Coco!” Velvet whined as her future wife placed a little kiss on her forehead.

“Love you, Velv,” Coco said.

“Love you too, Coco.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, part 2 to Winter's Milk requested by jemstories44.
> 
> Also, I'm doing a thing, and y'all should read this journal that talks about it: fav.me/ddept8r

**Author's Note:**

> This one’s a request for JemStories44 over on DeviantArt, and there’s gonna be a part 2 soonish with Crosshares. This was a bit of an old request that I’m finally catching up on, and my requests are still closed at the moment. If you’ve already made a request, you’re good, and I already know who you are, so no pulling a sneaky on me and pretending you asked.


End file.
